


No Comfort in the Truth

by ItsMeGetOverIt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, Coulson/Price(mentioned), Episode: s03e08 Many Heads One Tale, Phil is a little too excited for FitzSimmons, Team as Family, That Kiss, a bit cracky!, someone did see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeGetOverIt/pseuds/ItsMeGetOverIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all remember the moment Fitz final made the first move on Simmons. Everyone has speculated on when people found out about the kiss. But who was actually at the base with them? Director Phil Coulson.<br/>So what if he was actually in the middle of giving a tour to Ms Price, head of the ATCU? Would that really stop Fanboy-Phil from witnessing an iconic, game changing moment in the FitzSimmons saga?<br/>Is that even a question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Comfort in the Truth

To the heart and mind  
ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth   
pain is all you find 

-Careless Whispers –George Michael

* * *

Phil knew that look in Fitz's eye as the engineer marched down the hall. Casting a quick glance at Rosalind walking beside him, he had to make a choice.

Stuff it, he wasn't going to miss this.

"I just wanna pop in here to… check on something," he offered flimsily to the ATCU head.

He got a raised eyebrow in response but no vocal complaint. With a quickened step he led her to the containment room. Double purpose bonus!

Quickly he accessed the security feeds and sent up a silent thanks to deities he didn't believe in that he wasn't going to have to search for them.

"What exactly are we-" Rosalind began to ask throwing him a questioning look over her shoulder as she studied the screen, but he silenced her with a raised finger.

"Sh. I need to see this."

_'You think I'm not angry?' Fitz's roar came over the speakers. 'I'm sick to my stomach. I'm furious!'_

"Are we serious spying on your scientist in the middle of a personal ar-"

"SHH!" Phil growled.

_'The bloody cosmos want us to be apart.'_

"Oh Fitz," Phil sighed sadly ignoring the look he was getting.

_'The cosmos doesn't want anything.'_

_'I beg to differ. Because we had years, years, side-by-side,' Fitz's voice became bordering hysterical, 'it never occurred to us. And then, when it does, we don't have the courage to talk about it.'_

_'You waited until we were at the bottom of the sea facing certain death!' Jemma retorted more than a little indignantly._

_'You waited until I was bound for war on an aircraft carrier,' Fitz retorted over lapping her words at the end. 'Then you get swept off to some far flung planet…'_

"Planet?!"

Phil didn't even both to dignify her question with a comment or a look. He couldn't drag his eyes away from the screen. Not when they were _so close_ to a Fitz-Simmons break through.

_'With him_ . _Top marks. Pilot. Astronaut. Hero man,' Fitz ended practically on a sigh._

"Fitz, you don't compare," Phil sighed.

_'I would do anything…'_

_'Do you love him?'_

Phil felt his heart jump to his throat as he heard the question pass Fitz's lips. No. Nononononono.

"For once in your life Jemma lie convincingly to him," he begged the screen.

He didn't need to turn his head to know that Rosalind's eyebrows had most likely disappeared into her fringe.

_'I don't know… I think…'_

Phil could read her answer in her face before anything passed her lips and his chest ached at the pain his two beloved scientists were causing each other.

_'Yes,' she breathed out, obvious reluctant to say, but unwilling, unable, to lie to Fitz._

_'Yeah.' If heartbreak could be heard in two syllables that was it there. 'Of course you do. He's strong, and smart, and you gave each other hope on the edge of nowhere.'_

_'Don't do this, Fitz,' Jemma begged. Her own pain at hurting the man before her- a man she loves dearly- clearly written in all she said with her voice and body._

_'You think I didn't look for dirt on him?' Fitz snapped getting into Jemma's personal space. 'I did.'_

"Is he likely to get violent here?" Rosalind asked, her concern for the scientist before her coming out.

Most likely against her better judgement, if Phil had any guess.

"They would never intentionally cause the other harm," Phil answered softly. Sparing her a glance over his shoulder he added, "That's half the tragedy."

_'There's nothing. I can't hate him. He's great. Why else would you fall for him? He did everything right!'_

_'And you dove though a hole in universe for me!' Jemma yelled back._

Phil felt his heart speed up at the mere memory of that frightful and stressful day. There wasn't anything these two weren't willing to risk for each other. He didn't know if his old heart could take much more of these two!

_Suddenly Fitz was launching himself at Jemma, catching her in rushed but much overdue kiss._

"Booya!" Phil shouted excitedly. His hands raised in uncontrollable excitement.

He heard Rosalind make a soft noise of surprise. At him or his scientist he didn't know, and at this point he didn't care.

May owed him 50 bucks. He knew Fitz would make the first move.

Eventually.

_Fitz pulled back and started to back away. But Jemma stepped back into his arms and wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him in for another kiss._

Phil couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Atta girl Jemma. Don't let him have reason to doubt.

"You're getting off on this aren't you?" Rosalind's voice brought him out of the happy little bubble he'd been encompassed in.

"I've been waiting for this for three years and been on the same rollercoaster of emotions as them." He turned to give her a cocky half smile. "I think we've earned this moment."

The smile disappeared from his face as he saw Fitz pull back from their embrace. He didn't catch what he said, but the pained expression on both their faces made Phil's stomach drop.

_The two stepped away from each other hands covering their faces. Jemma with her head down and something caught her eye._

_'Fitz. Is that what I think it is?'_

Angrily Phil tapped the screen in his hand, turning the security footage off. While concentrating on the screen in his hand he saw a message from the rest of the team pop up.

"What? We're not going to keep watching?" Rosalind asked, her voice a mix of curiosity and teasing.

"They're back on work," Phil answered quickly skimming through the information sent to him as he paced back towards the entry. "They're both too professional to let personal matters stand in their way from finding answers. I know that look on their faces. They're shutting out personal pain to concentrate on the professional problem before them. That's how things have gotten to this point already."

Maybe he should be taking a leaf out of their book. Firmly separate personal from professional.

What the hell.

He locked the door and faced Rosalind again his professional mask back on.

"Do you expect me to stay in this room overnight Phil?" she asked, a mix of firm and flirtatious. "Cos I might need a little persuading."

"No. It's you who needs to convince me."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself and wrote this to help lighten my mood after putting together a dark turn in something else. I'm not sure what else I can say...  
> It was just a bit of fun.  
> Please let me know what you think. (I know I didn't really get Coulson perfectly here, but... I needed to write light Coulson after heavy Coulson and...and- FUN!)


End file.
